But Since When Did Peace Last Forever?
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: The true Prince of Narnia has returned after a hundred years. Maybe he'll get through to the frosty White Witch. I own nothing but my own characters!


**AN! Okay this is one giant long story in one chapter! I was originaly going to call it My Dear Sweet Fogged Season, because that's the main characters favorite season. So I'm just gunna leave that alone. Anyways! My first Narnia story! Be nice please! I know Jadis is OOC and maybe Aslan too! And I dunno all the names and I own nothing but Cassius and Chace!**

**Happy Reading! Please review! My last stroy or update for a while! (This took me five days to write by the by)**

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Jadis POV  
_The Beginning_

Everyday.

Everyday I did this. Look for signs that Aslan was coming back. Look for those two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. When I didn't make others do it of course.

I've had Narnia in my icy vice grip for a hundred years. I'm not about to give it up.

Though there is one I'd do it for.

I sighed as Ginarrbrik pulled to a stop. "What is it now?"

"Make him let me go!" I sat up straight as I heard the cry. "I didn't do anything!" I stepped out and looked at the small boy.

"What's your name, Son of Adam?" He sat up and looked at me oddly.

"Uh, Edmund." He mumbled.

Hmm,…dark hair, dark eyes, freckles. He looked quite unsure.

"How exactly, Edmund, did you enter my dominion?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I was following my sister you see." He was stuttering. Fear,…I strived for it.

Wait,… "Your sister? How many are you?"

"Four."

Damn. My hundred year record has been broken. But I'll not go without a fight these creatures will never forget.

"My sister Lucy, she was here before. She said she met a faun called,…Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either until," He looked around. "This I guess."

I smiled, playing innocent and almost lonely.

"Edmund, you look so cold." My doing. "Would you come and sit with me?" I turned away, frowning.

I sat with him, pretended to be nice. I could be. Just not to him. He was selfish and greedy, eager for attention. I could use this.

"How about something hot to drink?"

"Yes, please, Your Majesty." Smart boy.

It's amazing what you can do with snow and the imagination is it not?

"How did you do that?" Edmund asked curiously as he took the hot drink.

I smirked. "I can make anything you'd like."

"Can you make me taller?"

I laughed, pretended to be amused. "Anything edible." I clarified.

"Some,…Turkish delight?"

Why not?

I watched him eat the sweet. The way he did made me slightly sick.

_He _wasn't this sloppy.

"Edmund, I'd like to meet the rest of your family."

He looked upset. "Why? It's not like they're anything special."

And he is?

"I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." I wiped his mouth with Ginarrbrik's hat, his messy eating making me feel ill. "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own."

A lie.

"And you are who I see someday as becoming Prince of Narnia." He wasn't, but still. A lie must be kept. "Maybe even King." I finished quietly.

No, he could not be King. Because Cassius, was to be king. Ruler of all of Narnia.

This, Edmund, was nothing like my son.

Cassius, with his pure snow white hair, hazel gray eyes, and summer sun kissed skin. He always had a smile on his face.

No, this boy was nothing like my own. My son was not sloppy nor greedy. He was like his father, he gave without taking thank you as he thought of the words as gifts of sorts.

"Of course you'd have to bring your family."

"Would Peter be King too?"

"No! But a King needs servants."

He smirked. What a nasty little thing he is. "I guess I could bring them along."

Job well done Jadis. Though I feel a tiny pang of guilt. If Cassius knew,…he's hate me forever. Maybe not hate, but he'd never speak to me or look at me again. And that would truly shatter my heart. However cold it may be to others. Cassius could not know.

Cassius, I wish his father would admit defeat so he could come home. At the start he and I decided to send him away with his keeper. Whichever side won, he'd go with that parent. I've been ruling for a hundred years…why was I not the winner? I could not loose my son. I cannot. So I will do what I must.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV

Edmund walked into the White Witches castle. His brother and sister's wanting to follow, one to beat his brains out and two to talk sense into him.

They missed the white wolf on the edge of the mountain to their left.

It waited until they disappeared back down the front path before hopping down along the cliffs. He'd left his ward to come here. Left him in a small cave under a frozen pond.

Jadis would be excited to see him after so long. His ward, not himself of course.

Large paws turned to feet and hands, a long snout face turned into a handsome one. Covered in wolf skin. The top of its head over his own, a line of fur connecting to the wrapping around his waist. His tail twitched with nerves.

He padded lightly across the frozen waters, leather foot covering keeping the worst of the chill away from his sensitive skin. He hopped up the from ramp and pushed open the large frozen doors.

He would never understand why his lady loved the snow so much.

He jogged up the many steps, ignoring the stone faces of his common people. Shouting caught his attention.

"Throne room." He mumbled, voice only just a rumble. Walking up the last of the step he pushed he doors open.

Jadis and her head of the police looked at him. The 'Queen' sat forward, eyes sparking. "Chace." She mumbled. He grinned.

"Hello Jadis." He replied casually as he walked up the steps to her throne. He looked over to see her guard 'of sorts' holding a small dark haired boy at knife point. "What's this?"

"Leave him." Jadis ordered. Ginarrbrik stepped away, the boy relaxed.

"Who are you?" Chace asked curiously.

"Edmund."

Chance nodded. "Whatever, anyways." He looked back at Jadis. "I have him nearby. If you'd like to see him."

"How is he?" Jadis smiled.

"He's,…getting by. He's confused. I can't tell him anything. That's your job."

"Bring him to me."

"But,…the statues. Jadis, I know you want to see him but he won't talk to you if he sees what you've been doing to get control." Chace mumbled, green eyes full of worry and sadness.

"Cover his eyes then, tell him it's a surprise. Think of something. I want to see my son."

"Wait a minute!" Edmund stepped forward. Chace and Jadis looked at him, as if they'd forgotten he was there. "You said you had no children!"

"Did I?" Jadis shrugged.

"Jade,…come on. What are you up to?" Chace stepped forward.

The White Witch looked up at him with a trace of fear. "I have to win this. I cannot loose my son."

"You started this Jadis! If you had stayed quiet and dealt with what you had you'd still have him! You had the power before this, and you had Cassis. You gave it up to be in total control."

"It's in my nature."

"I know you love Cassius my lady, and if you love him as much as you claim you'll work it out with _him _and fix this." Chace was practically begging.

Jadis looked away. "Bring him to me."

Chace sighed and nodded, leaving as quietly as he'd come.

Jadis looked at Edmund. "Cassius is on his way, you'll say nothing about what you've seen."

"He'll find out eventually." Edmund glared.

"Maybe so, but you'll not be the one to tell him. Understand?"

He stepped back and nodded, afraid to say no.

"Good. You'll be his little friend until I find better. Do what he says and we'll have no problems." Jadis turned away. "Maugrim!" The gray wolf returned to her side. "You know what to do." She stated clearly.

Maugrim howled and he left off to find Edmund's relatives. Every bit intent to bring them back for the kill.

They waited in silence. Edmund wanting nothing more than to run from there and never look back. He didn't know how he could be so foolish. He could only assume the Witch's son was as bad as she was.

"Come on I wanna see!" A small voice sounded. Edmund and Jadis became alert.

"You have to wait, it's a surprise. And what's a surprise if you see without shock?"

"…Better?" It was a small boy.

"Oh hush. Come on. This way."

Chace pushed the doors open again. He nodded to Jadis and turned around, crouching to a smaller person's level. "You ready?"

"I think we've established that Chace." The boy giggled.

He didn't sound to bad. Edmund sat up. But looks can be deceiving.

"Okay." Chace stood and stepped aside. "Take a look Cassius." He smiled.

Edmund stared at the short white haired boy. His eyes opened and locked on Jadis. His face brightened as he bolted into the room.

"Mother!" Jadis laughed as she stood and swept the small child into her arms. "I missed you!" Cassius cried.

"And I missed you." Jadis kissed his temple. Edmund watched, curious as to how she could be so kind him but shun everyone else. The woman turned to him. "Look, I have a little friend here for you." She set Cassius down. He looked to be about seven of eight. Only a little shorter than Edmund.

"Hi!" Cassius grinned.

"Hello." Edmund stood.

"What's your name?"

"Edmund."

Cassius hummed. "Edmund, I'm Cassius. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He wasn't that bad at all. Unless he was a fantastic actor.

Chace walked up to the top step and sat.

Cassius smiled kindly at Edmund. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

Cassius looked to his mother. "Is there a room we can use Mother?"

"Of course." Jadis smiled and touched a hand to his shoulder, she led him down a hall. Edmund followed quietly.

Chace stayed put.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV

Cassius followed his mother. "Where's father?"

Jadis became rigid. "He's not around at the moment Cassius."

"Oh." The white haired boy seemed to deflate a little before brightening again. "At least I get to see you though mother!" He took her hand.

Jadis smiled down at him. "Here we are." She pushed a door open. Cassius grinned as he stepped in. It was a room covered with a dirt and grass floor, vines and wild flowers growing over the walls. It was covered with a small layer of fog. "I made it just for you." Jadis smiled as she watched her son sit in the dirt.

"It's brilliant!" Cassius plucked a flower bud from a vine. It bloomed in his hand. He looked to his mother. "Thank you."

Jadis smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I know you love the fogged season." Cassius grinned and looked around and over to Edmund.

"Wanna play?"

"What are we going to play?"

Cassius shrugged. "Whatever you like." Jadis brushed a hand over her son's hair. He looked up at her. "Will you stay mother?"

"Only for a little while. I have things I have to see to." She'd always make time for him. Not like his father most of the time. "How have you been? I trust Chace has been well to you."

"Of course. He's my best friend." Cassius laughed and handed her the flower. She eyed it curiously. "And my keeper. He has his orders from you and father. He has to do what I tell him to."

Jadis looked back to Cassius. "Is that why you're here?" She asked urgently.

Cassius looked to his feet. "I wanted to see you mother."

The Queen kneeled to see him at eye level. "I know dear. It's alright. It's just, now may not be the safest time. I'm glad you've decided to come." She brushed his short hair back. He smiled at her.

"Can you tell me what's been happening. I missed a lot, I know."

Jadis chewed her lip. "Not now. But soon." She looked around to see Maugrim. "We'll talk later, now I have things to do." She kissed his forehead and stood.

"Promise?" Cassius asked, hazel gray eyes eager.

Jadis smiled. "Of course."

She walked away with her police wolf.

Cassius turned to Edmund. "What do you want to play?"

"Um, I dunno." He wanted to tell this boy the truth. Who his mother really was. But he was scared of what she'd do to him, and she was still his mother after all. "How big is this room?"

"Pretty big. Mother knows I love to run so I imagine it's about the size of a small field. Want to play tag?"

Edmund shrugged. "Sure." he tapped Cassius on the shoulder. "Your it!" He laughed and ran off. Cassius groaned and dashed after him.

* * *

"Okay!" Cassius called. "Okay, break. I'm tired."

Edmund dropped to the dirt floor. "Finally! I was about to pass out!" Cassius wasn't at all how he thought. He must've took after his father, whoever he was.

"You want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, okay. I could actually use a drink more though." Ed laughed.

"Wait here, I'll make Chace make us something." Cassius stood.

"Is he your servant?" Edmund sat up.

"No." The white haired boy chuckled. "Mother and father brought him in as my keeper. I'm his ward. He was quite young then, but he was strong. Best in his pack. He's like my older brother I guess. He's been at my side since the day I was born." Cassius explained. "We're best friends. I hardly ever give him an order unless it's something important." He shrugged.

Edmund nodded. "Oh."

"Be back in a bit!" Cassius hurried out of the room, looking around the hall curiously he went to his right. Leaving Edmund alone.

Jadis strode in then. "Where's Cassius?"

"H-he went to get Chace. So he could get something to eat and drink." Edmund prayed he hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't want to be turned to stone like the others. Never to be seen again.

"My wolves tore that Dam you spoke of apart. Your little family was no where to be found." Jadis glared. Her casual icy demeanor back now that her son was away. She grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up, scaring Edmund all the more. "Where did they go?"

"I-I don't know! I swear!" He just wanted to go home.

Jadis released him and he thudded down hard to the ground. "If it weren't for Cassius I'd dispose of you right here and now." She practically growled. "Maybe I will anyways. Chace is far better for this than you."

"Wait!" He was going to be killed. "The beaver said something about Aslan!"

"Father?" A small voice called.

Jadis and Edmund turned. "Cassius." Jadis was at a loss for words.

"I thought you said father wasn't around." Cassius frowned.

"Here, he's not around here. He's still far away." Jadis covered quickly. "When he's closer we'll go see him."

Cassius grinned. "Really?"

"Yes."

The small boy ran up and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you mother!"

"Yes, he's still a ways off." Jadis wanted to spend more time with him before his father showed up. He'd surely try and take him away.

Chace appeared. "Cassius, come on. Let's get you and your friend something to eat." Cassius stood and left Jadis alone with Edmund.

She glared down at the boy. "Did you tell him anything?"

"No! I didn't say anything We just played tag and some other games."

"Hm, good. Now about Aslan. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I left before they said anything." Edmund mumbled.

Jadis turned to Ginarrbrik, who'd been standing aside quietly. "Ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

"But, what about Cassius?" Edmund would rather be with him than her.

"He's in capable hands. I wouldn't leave him with someone I thought was incapable of protecting him." She looked at him with icy eyes. "Instead of worrying about my son's safety maybe you should worry for your own."

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Cassius POV

I'm not stupid. I knew my mother was hiding something from me. But I knew she would not unless it was to protect me.

I remember when I was much younger that they had small arguments when I was not around. Mother was angry because father was never around. He never had time for me, always worried for his country. Mother said, _'He's your son, your own flesh and you hardly know anything about him.' _She was right.

My father knew nothing about me. He'd forgotten he was a father and a husband. But I still liked spending time with him. Whenever I could. Which was only a day or so a week at most. I wasn't like mother, I couldn't be angry. I didn't know how. So instead I tried to understand,…and I couldn't.

And one day the fighting reached a highpoint. I was sent away with Chace, my keeper. I was taken to the edges of my own kingdom I was to take charge of someday.

I realize I may look small, but I'm over a century old. I act like a child sometimes still. I still feel like one. It'll be a long time before I'm able to take my father's place.

But I promised myself. If I was every to become a father, I'd always make time for him. No matter what. Because,…well because family's all we have isn't it? Your family knows you better than anyone, or they're supposed to. They're who you turn to when your to tired to walk, who you confide in when your to timid to speak. Your family are the ones who lift your burden's from your shoulders and take them onto their own just because.

That was who my mother was to me. She took away all my fear and worries and any burden I had she'd take away. And as young as I was I did the same for her.

My father is to proud to let his small son take away his problems. That's his only weakness.

It was mother's idea to send me away. And it was what felt like forever before I finally decided to take charge and order Chace to take me back home.

I was so happy to see her. I'd missed my mother more than my father, but I'll still be excited to see him.

Something was going on. I am not stupid nor blind. My mother was up to something unpleasant.

Chace and I waited until she left the castle with Edmund. I turned to him. "You in?"

He grinned. "Till dead does me part." He answered. He'd eaten the fruit my mother had. The only that could kill him was my father now.

I; however, was a making of the Deep Magic. I could not die. My destiny was to rule this land and lead it to everlasting peace. A destiny which would truly last forever. Until I had my own son, then I could pass in peace.

"Let's go then."

Chace nodded and took his first shape. I hopped onto his back and he took me out of the side entrance. I watched my mothers sleigh fade into the snow. "What are you up to mother?" I mumbled to myself and turned back to the path before my eyes. "We're following her! Stay back and keep the noise down!" I called as Chace dashed across the mountain top.

"Yes sir." I knew he did not think it wise. But I was the son of the two greatest Narnia had ever, and will ever see. I had more right to a say than anyone.

* * *

Normal POV

It was getting warmer. Aslan was indeed on the move. Jadis could feel it in her bones. She stared over the edge of the riverside.

"It's _so _warm out." Ginarrbrik began to shrug his coat off.

Jadis glared death at him and he nervously went to check on the sleigh.

A loud cry and sputtering caught her attention, as well as Edmund's. She looked around to see Chace pulled Cassius out of the icy waters. Worry set in like a fast acting poison.

"Your mother is gunna kill me!" Chace shouted as he pushed Cassius onto a black of ice and pushed it to the side. A large slab of ice trapped him for a moment, he shouted in pain and pushed it away.

Cassius was not moving, his tanned skin becoming pale. Chace jumped out of the water as the his the shore and pulled him onto the land. "Come on, breathe." The boy choked up a large amount of water and coughed violently.

"You have any idea how hard it is to look after you sometimes?" Chace asked, obviously relieved.

"It's tough, but you're the best at it." Cassius complemented.

"What are you doing?" Jadis called.

Cassius squeaked and jumped up. "Nothing!" He ran off. Chace gave her a pleading look.

"Sorry Milady." He called and ran after his ward. He had to know where he was at all times.

Jadis growled. What was Cassius up to. They'd always been closer than he and his father were. Than his father was with anyone.

"Your Majesty! We found the traitor." The police walked up to her and dropped a small fox near her feet.

"Nice of you to drop in." Jadis sighed, her hear filled with worry for her son. She needed something, some kind of reassurance to put her mind at ease. The only one she had was that Cassius was with Chace. They couldn't have picked a better keeper. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night."

"Forgive me your majesty."

"Don't waste my time with flattery."

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't speaking to you." The fox answered.

Jadis looked at Edmund, who looked panicked. The witch spun her 'wand' and pointed it at the small animal. "Where are the humans headed?"

He stepped back and didn't answer, though his eyes held fear.

"Wait!" Edmund stood before the fox, thinking he was doing right. "Don't. They said something about the Stone Table, that Aslan had an army there."

"An army?" Jadis looked past Edmund, amused.

The boy turned. The fox hung his head. He'd done wrong. Why was it so hard to see the line? Edmund stepped back, eyes low.

"Thank you Edmund." Jadis looked to the small creature. "Though I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty." She smiled, once again almost kind. "Before he died!" She snarled and stabbed the small fox. He turned to stone in an instant.

"No!"

Jadis tossed her staff to the other hand and glared at him. She wanted to strike him. But his wide frightened eyes stopped her. She saw a flash of Cassius on his face. Worried and panicked, crying for his mother as he was taken away during the first day of war a hundred years ago.

* * *

'_No! Mother!' Cassius tried to turn back._

'_Come on!' Chace grabbed him and pulled him onto his shoulder as he ran, avoiding the clashing of swords and the not so friendly fire of arrows._

'_Mother!'_

* * *

Jadis recovered quickly and grabbed the front of Edmund's shirt. "Think about whose side your on, Edmund." She waited a moment. "Mine." Taking his face in hand she turned him to look at the petrified fox. "Or there's?"

Edmund felt he'd rather be on their side than hers any given day of the week. But he said nothing.

Jadis turned to her police. "Gather those faithful. If Aslan wants war, he'll get one." She refused to loose her son. Not to the boy's own father or anyone else.

Of course she admitted to herself that Chace had a point. If she had resisted her worse nature she would still have willing power, no resistance rising, and her son could have been in her arms everyday. She'd admitted a long time ago she was foolish, but you cannot change the past.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV  
_The Middle_

Chace sighed as the entered the camp. "Cassius we should turn back. Jade will have my head." He was more worried now.

The white haired boy shrugged. "My parents ordered you to follow my orders. You're in the clear." He smiled up at his keeper, still in his wolfish shape.

"Let's hope." Chace mumbled.

Many stared at them as they walked in. The ones that stared were old enough to know who he was. The younger generations of Narnia had no idea about the past a hundred years ago and more.

Cassius stepped through the thicket of the crowed. Chace following closely, growling at anyone who didn't move to make room for the true Prince of Narnia.

The three children standing before the great lion turned to see. The lion froze when he saw him.

Cassius grinned. "Been long hasn't it?"

"Very." Aslan answered easily.

"Who's he?" The oldest of the three asked curiously.

Aslan glanced at him. "This is,…he is Cassius. My only son."

Gasps were heard around the camp. Many had heard but none had seen.

"Hi." Cassius waved as he looked around the camp. "Nice to meet you all." He chuckled as all bowed. "No need for that."

"Come here." Aslan called quietly. Cassius followed his father into the tent. Chace following close behind.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Aslan asked quietly.

"What weren't you doing here? You left your people to suffer in a hundred years of snow." Cassius snipped.

"How did you know about the winter?"

"You think the ice didn't reach me where I was? Father, I am not blind, nor deaf or dumb. I know everything. I know a lot of this is your fault."

Aslan looked hurt. "What?"

"Had you paid mother and I a little mind none of this would have happened. You forgot what else you were besides a King. And mother showed you that. You let your guard down, and mother took advantage. You thought you had everything figured, and you didn't. If you had just talked," Cassius felt something strain within him. Something cold an hollow. He wondered if this was how his mother felt.

"It wasn't that easy. Your mother wanted Narnia from the start. I thought if I dad something I could save my people,"

"What about your family?" Cassius glared. "All you worried about was the people. That's what made mother so angry. It was always about you and your people. Never us. Never."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? You knew what she wanted and if you had kept a keen eye none of this would have happened."

"If your mother could control herself it wouldn't have happened either." Aslan bit back.

"Mother loves me more than you do. She always has. If I ask her she'll talk things out with you." Cassius mumbled.

"Your mother and I love you the same."

"If that was true you'd have done anything to make time for me. One day a week, if that. That's how much I got to see you." Cassius felt he was about to cry. "Mother always made time for me. Always."

Aslan's shoulder's slumped. "I am sorry."

"You can't change the past. Let's stop talking about it. If you're willing I will get mother to speak with you, try and come to an agreement."

Aslan sighed. "Do what you can."

Cassius nodded and turned away.

"And Cassius." The boy turned. "It was nice seeing you."

The boy ran and hugged his father. "You're stupid." Cassius mumbled.

"I know."

"You're blind."

"I know."

"You're deaf."

Aslan sighed. "I know. But I have learned much Cassius." The boy sat back. "I know better, I see better, and I hear better. Speak with Jadis. I will wait here."

Cassius smiled wide and jumped up. "Yes father!" He bolted from the tent, Chace following quickly.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Cassius POV

I hopped off of Chace's back, he returned to his human form. He'd tracked mother's scent. The camp was near destroyed. I saw mother remove her sleigh drivers knife from his hat pinned to the tree. She cut the ropes and he cried out in fear.

"You're not going to kill me?"

Mother glared at him. "Not yet."

"Not at all I hope." I call as I walk to meet her. My clothes are covered in dirt, my face smudged, and my hair a mess. I still grinned at my mother's surprise and joy at seeing me. "Hope you didn't miss me to much."

I was once again swept into a hug. "Cassius. What were you doing? Look at you." She brushed the dirt from my hair and face. "Let's get you cleaned up." She smiled at me, I smiled wider. It was almost just like before.

* * *

'_Cassius!' Jadis called to her son, playing on the beach._

'_Yes mother?'_

'_Come inside. It's getting dark and you need to eat.' _

'_Awww, but we were having fun!' Cassius whined as Chace ran around his legs._

'_There's always tomorrow.'_

'_Alright.' Cassius jogged to meet his mother._

'_So messy.' Jadis chided quietly as she wiped Cassius' face clean of sand and dirt._

'_It's the foggy and rainy season. My favorite.'_

'_I'm aware.' Jadis smiled as she brushed her son's white locks away from his face. 'Such a handful you are.'_

_Cassius giggled as his mother tickled his belly and continued to remove the dirt from his face and hair._

* * *

I sat in the middle of my mother's tent. In the hot tub. Chace dumping water over my head and scrubbing my back.

"Where were you?" Mother asked as she set new clothes out for me.

"I followed you. But then the ice started the melt, and I figured father was near so I went to see him." I didn't need to look to know the expression on my mother's face.

"Well?"

I shrugged. "He'll agree to talk and sort things out if you will."

"…I cannot."

I turned. "Mother! You have to!"

"No."

I didn't understand. "You don't have to be together like before! Just come to an understanding!"

"No."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "But mother,…"

"I cannot loose this Cassius. Your father and I had an agreement, whoever won, you'd go to them. I cannot loose."

So that's what this was about.

"That's why you need to talk this through. You can have what you want, at least half or more, and father can have what he wants. There's always an answer mother. You know I was never close to father, I love him but I don't think I could live with him." I didn't. My father was everything I wanted to be, but not. It was confusing.

Mother looked unsure.

"Ah, I don't know."

"Please, at least talk."

"There are laws I have to follow Cassius, if I don't Narnia could get far worse than I've made it."

She was speaking of the Deep Magic.

"There has to be something." I sat back. I thought I had it figured, but in my rush I'd forgotten the law, the highest rule even above my father. "Hey, where's Edmund?"

"They took him back to Aslan and his brother and sisters." Mother sighed as she sat down.

"Don't worry mother. It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

So did I. Something had to be done. But Edmund could not be killed. I had to think to something.

* * *

Normal POV

Cassius returned to the camp with his mother and Chace in tow. They were glared at. Figuring Cassius had switched sides, not that he ever made it clear he'd ever been on their side.

He was dressed in white and gold torso armor. His legs covered in royal blue shorts, he'd always had a distaste of shoes. Jadis had asked him once.

* * *

'_You could catch a cold.'_

'_So?' He giggled. 'I can feel the earth.' He looked to the dirt under their feet. 'Everything it likes, dislikes, whatever it says. I can hear and feel it.'_

'_Odd.'_

'_But fun.'_

* * *

Cassius stood aside with Chace (in his human form), as his mother and father glared at each other across the short distance. Action spoke volumes when word could not reach deafened ears.

Edmund seemed to be on the verge of blackening out.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis called, a small grin on her pale face.

"Not a good way to start." Cassius hissed. But he knew she had o keep up appearance, though when he was around she hardly ever did.

"The boy's action was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Cassius jumped between them. "Okay!" He held an arm out to each. "That's enough of that."

"W-what's that mean?" Edmund called fearfully.

Cassius turned to him. "All traitors belong to my mother. It's the law."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Edmund cried.

"I didn't know! That was before I realized who and what you were and what it meant. I was blind but only for a moment." Cassius frowned. "We can fix this."

"How?" Chace called. "My Prince the law is clear. Jadis must have his blood or Narnia will fall."

"I _know _that!" Cassius' cheeks became flushed as he became upset. "It's just,…there has to be something." He looked at the mighty lion, eyes full of pain. "Father I know you love your land, you love it more than anything."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I know it and you know it. And I know you desperately wish it wasn't so, but it is. Your land and its people mean more to you than your own flesh."

Watching eyes became saddened.

"I wish you could care as much about others as you do for your land. But if you love it as much as I'm now hoping you do, you'll think of something. We cannot flourish and grow if you don't."

"Cassius," Chace stepped forward and touched the boy's shoulder.

"My destiny depends on it, and so does everyone else's." He laughed dryly. "I don't know what I'm hoping you'll think of. But I,…I don't know." His shoulder's slumped and he hung his head. Chace pulled him aside.

Aslan looked at Jadis, her eyes held a silent plea. She loved Cassius more than even winter.

"I will speak with you alone." He turned and entered the tent, Jadis following slowly.

* * *

Cassius POV

I sat on a cliff edge. My mind was racing with a million and one thoughts. Why didn't anyone understand? If my mother and father sort things out, the Kings and Queens sit on their thrones and everyone can just agree to disagree,…everything would be fine.

But I suppose there can be no good without the bad.

It was just a matter of coming up with a plan. The Deep Magic had laws. If the life of the traitor was not to be given, then another life _had _to serve in it's place.

A snarl to my left caught my attention. It was my mothers General. I stood and backed away. "What do you want?"

"We both know the White Witch will renounce her claim. All because of you."

"So? No war is a good thing."

"I have power, finally." So that's what this was.

"And?"

"I'll do you a deal, you want those kids safe, and your parents to end their tiff. You give me your life for the traitor's and we'll call it even."

"Mother wouldn't let you lay a hand on me."

"No, but you won't tell her anything. You do, and I'll kill the boy myself anyways."

I sighed. "Fine. Where?"

He laughed. "The Stone Table. Tonight. Come alone." He walked away.

Looks like I could fix this after all. As painful as it may be.

"Cassius! Cassius, come back here!" Chace called me and I trudged back to camp. "Your parents have worked things out. The war is over. Isn't that brilliant!" Chace grinned at me.

"Yeah, brilliant."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I mumbled.

* * *

There was still a war to be had. I thought to myself as I slipped from the tent, now belonging to both my parents.

Or there would be one if I didn't fix this.

I chuckled o myself as I snuck off to the Stone Table. The General would have his glory. What was a greater honor than killing the son of the Great lion and the White Witch?

I left Chace sleeping by the tent front. I crept through the trees and brush, my bare feet making no sound. I could feel the cries of the earth, telling me to turn back and go back to sleep. I could not.

A promise must be kept.

I wish I'd heard the footsteps behind me.

Of course he told me to come alone, yet he brought the still angry faithful to watch me bleed to death. I walked up the cold stone steps. Keeping my eyes locked on the beast that made me come here, thinking he was so great.

A winged beast stood in my way and glared down at me. I snapped my jaws and snarled, it cried in fear and flew off. Pathetic.

I stood at the top of the stairs, my mothers gathered army surrounding me. They made fun of me and jabbed at me. They taunted me, knowing it against my nature to attack.

He'd managed to get a hold on my mother's stone knife.

"Take a look at the great,…" I waited for his gribe I knew all to well. "Half-breed." The word brought back nasty memories.

There was a small tremor and a bright light emanated from the stone table. I stared up at my bad childhood memories.

I watched the small version of myself stand up against nasty bullies as they beat my face in simply for who I was. I remembered it had been a few days before the initial attack. She had been starting to make her views clear, and the Narnian's hated me for it. Saying I was just the same, being her 'spawn' and all that. Saying my mother and I took advantage of their King.

I watched as I was thrown against the hard stone, half my face covered in blood. The boy pummeling me gripped my shirt and lifted me up.

The others watching on, some in horror, others with amusement.

"_You're nothing but a disgusting _half-breed_. We don't need you here."_

"_No, what we don't need are people like you."_ I'd said. His fist reared back and he'd punched me so hard my head cracked against the Stone Table. I did not complain.

The onlookers in the memory itself vanished and only the smaller version of myself was left. Chace appeared, stepping onto the table and pulling me up. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Being a good leader."_

Chace scoffed. _"How is letting people bash your face in being a good leader?"_

"_Because that's what I think a good leader is. Uniting everybody, bringing them together, even if it's just to hate me. Those kids were united."_

"_To _beat _you to death!"_

"_But they _were _united."_

Chace sucked his teeth and took out a cloth, wiping the blood from my face. _"What's the world doing to you?"_

"_Nothing I don't deserve I guess."_

The memory vanished and was soon forgotten by the crowd. I looked around and took the final steps to the Table.

The new second in command nudged me with the end of his war ax. I growled at him. The General nodded and I was knocked to the ground, I didn't bother getting back up.

"Bind him." The General called.

I was tied and bound, my mouth was gagged.

"But first; however, let's cut off some that unruly hair."

I huffed. Mother had always called it my mane. My father said it was to be part of my pride. I now wish I hadn't let it grow these last few days. I was left with a thin amount of my snow white 'fur'.

"Bring him to me."

I was dragged none to gently onto the stone table. My mother will kill him for this if she ever finds out, which I'm sure she will. The tree's are always watching.

This general thought he was so tough, he could not kill me with that knife on this table or anywhere else. Unless he had a magic that could rip my soul apart I would always come back, I have a destiny to fulfill don't I?

I sighed as lay on the cold stone. So this was what my people thought of me. I guess they always had, and maybe always would.

But I am like my father this way. I would die for my people if it meant long lasting peace. I wonder who the next 'big bad' will be after my mother.

The General knelt down to my level. "I'm actually a little disappointed in you Cassius. Did you really think this would change anything? No, I am going to kill you. And in return you will earn death." He growled.

I smiled against my gag, he snarled and pulled it away. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of dying. It must be an awfully big journey. I wonder if it's like the ending of a world."

He returned my gag to my mouth. "Not like it matters any. It's slightly ironic how you'll live up to your nickname even in death."

Ah, that name. I had been called 'The Most Foolish Traveler'. But not because I was actually foolish, but because I loved making others happy, even if they loved trying to make me sad. I'd even let a goblin eat me if it meant he'd be happy.

I missed my mother.

"She won't save you." Had he seen my face change? "So much for love right?"

I choked out a harsh 'shut up' as I glared at him. My mother loved me. She may not have loved Charn, or any of the people in it. But I was her flesh and blood, I knew she loved me.

Something in the distance caught my eye as the General made his final speech of my death. I looked in sadness and fear at the edges of the wood, hidden in shadow. I saw my mother, and my father, and my keeper, and those two young Queens.

Oh yes my mother loves me.

"_Die_!" I heard the shout reach my ears as a sharp pain stung my side. I tried to breathe, to stay conscious at least for a while. But my eyes slid shut and my world became black. Just like it had been when father created Narnia.

Black, black as death itself.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV  
_The Beginning Of The End_

"The half-breed, is dead!" The General declared. A loud uproar sounded as the beast led his troops off, a battle was still to be had. And the Minotaur had large scale plans.

The gathering disappeared. Leaving a dead Cassius on the table. Chace ran out and up the steps. Jadis and the others followed.

"He can't be dead." Chace mumbled over and over as he pulled out the stone knife.

They sat for possibly hours watching him. Chace had never noticed how much he'd grown lately. He must've been taller than Edmund by now. Deep Magic was a strange thing.

Chace eyed the deep wound and touched a finger to it, pulling out a few strands of something.

"Ahh, that's still tender." A soft voice groaned.

They all sat back as Cassius removed his bindings. Chace flung himself upon his ward, excited to see him back in action.

"Ah! Still tender! Give me a minute!" Cassius cried as he tried to push his keeper away.

"Oh! Sorry." Chace grinned sheepishly as he stepped back.

Cassius sat up and found himself wrapped in his mother's arms yet again. "Mother."

"What were you thinking?"

"A distraction, and a way to keep Edmund alive. At least we have a fighting chance." Cassius sat back.

"There is no chance. Our cause is pretty much lost. They have connections we don't even know about." Susan mumbled. "It's impossible."

Cassius looked at her. "You said this was impossible, yet here you are." He grinned and stood. "Nothing is impossible, not totally. If you can think it you can do it! …Kind of."

"What are you talking about?" Chace looked up at his long time friend with amusement.

"Edmund said something about this,…revolving door. Can't be slammed." Cassius mumbled.

"Well that's there not here. If you say anything is possible here you're right."

Cassius nodded. "Right."

"So what's the plan then?" Jadis asked as she looked up at her son.

He crouched down. "I have a theory."

"Oh, here we go." Chace groaned.

"Shut it, alright? This is actually a good one." Cassius pointed to his keeper.

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Dragon's,…"

"No!"

"Shut up and hear me out Chace!" Cassius looked around, everyone intent. "Dragon's are supposed to be the best of the best at sky hunting. If you can get me to a high cliff so I can jump onto one of their backs that may be our trump card."

"That's a horrible theory." Chace placed his hand at his hips.

"No, I think I makes sense." Susan put in thoughtfully. "If you think of it logically, if Dragon's are the best, why would they look around? If he can get onto one's back we could possibly use it." She smiled. "It's a great idea."

"Thank you!" Cassius looked back at Chace. "You in?"

The wolf sucked his teeth and rolled his yes. "_Yes_."

"Great! Susan, Lucy, try and make them hold as long as possible. Mother, father, go back to mother's castle. I imagine we're gunna need all the help we can get. He has all your connections to all kinds of things mother." Cassius bit his thumbnail as he thought of the possible monsters on the field.

"How will you and Chace do it?" Aslan asked as he stepped forward.

"I know where they hide out. It may take a little while but I can get some dragon's on our side. I know a few can talk." Cassius shrugged. "We need everyone we can get father. And if risking loosing a limb or breaking a bone is what I have to do to keep everyone safe, then I'd gladly take that fate with honor. If you spend your life thinking through every action you _could _make, well then you wouldn't be doing very much would you?"

At the silence that greeted his logic, Cassius grinned and hopped off the other side of the stone table. "See you in a bit!" He called he jumped through the stone doorway and disappeared from sight, Chace following quickly.

Susan took Lucy's hand and headed back to camp. Aslan looked to Jadis. "Do you think any of your army will join us?"

"I doubt it." She stood and collected her wand. "Let's just get the ones from the castle and get this over with."

"Fair enough."

"I'm keeping Cassius with me." Jadis spoke quietly.

Aslan's eyes fell to the ground. "I figured. And I suppose its best. Cassius thinks of me as a ruler trying to pretend to know hoe to be a father, he's right. All I know is how to lead my country and I can hardly do that right." He sighed. "However, this hundred years of winter business is through with."

"It was over the second Cassius returned. I just wish I had known that the day I set my eyes on him."

"We both have flaws."

Jadis scoffed. "I'm a far better parent than you Aslan."

"I'm well aware. We'll discuss this later. We need to move."

"Right."

* * *

Cassius POV

"Are you sure about this?" Chace called against the loud rush of wind. He trusted me fully, it was his job to do so. But he was asking because he was afraid my idea was wrong.

"Just get as close to the cliff as possible." I leaned over to see, there was one there. Green and black and angry looking, but its eyes were set straight.

Chace pulled up to the side of the cliff and I stood carefully.

"I hope this works." He called.

"You and I both." I mumbled and jumped.

The natural instinct when falling is to shout, either by surprise or fear or joy. It was hard to keep my mouth clamped shut.

I landed hard on it's back, just missing the large spines covering it's neck and back. A perfect seat,…how quaint.

The dragon reared back, shocked and angry. I held on as it spun around so hard I forgot what was up and what was down.

"Cassius!"

"I'm fine!" I called back shakily as we spun the other way. I actually think my brain was dislodged for a moment and spun in my skull.

The dragon roared and thrashed, crashing into other cliffs. "Be quiet!" I shouted. I was getting a serious headache. Oddly enough it shut its maw. "Fly right." We leveled out.

I didn't know if it realized I wasn't letting go or if it was faking. I kicked its side. It simply huffed. "Don't worry I'll let you go as soon as the fight is over. You're in good hands my friend."

It roared again, females were more violent, this was a male. Had it been a female I'm sure I'd be on the ground with two slowly mending legs.

"Time to gather the cavalry!" I called to Chace.

"Yes sir." He laughed and darted off.

* * *

Normal POV

Susan and Lucy ran to Peter at the front of the army. He looked at them as they came into his line of view. "What are you doing?" He shouted. "Get out of here!"

"You have to hold on!" Lucy cried. "Aslan and Cassius are going to get help!"

Peter looked unsure. "I don't know if I can hold on all that long Lucy."

"Then at least for a few more minutes." Susan spoke up as she stared across the battlefield. "Just a few."

Peter sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but get out of here. Go with Edmund up on the cliff." He pointed to their brother who waved them up.

Susan led Lucy off to join them.

A griffin landed in their place. "They come your majesty. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." He whispered.

"Number's do not win a battle."

Peter shook his head. "No, but I'm sure they help." He frowned.

The general appeared, leading what was now his army.

Peter groaned quietly. "Just perfect." He eyed the growing numbers. "I doubt I can hold them off long enough for anyone's help."

"Aslan will be here, as will his son." The griffin spoke hopefully. "They are the same that way. If they can help it they will not leave their people to suffer."

"But wasn't Aslan gone for a hundred years?" Peter asked as he tried to think the matter through.

"It was the White Witch's power that kept him at bay." The griffin answered.

Peter felt there was more to it, but he'd have to ask later. He stared out at the massive army across the field. It was his job to keep the ones on his side alive. There was no way he could do that, not with all of them. He just hoped that most made it out of this with simply wounds. They would have bruised egos maybe, but they would be alive.

He turned to look to the cliff. Edmund shook his head, already knowing they needed to wait. Lucy and Susan stood beside him. Susan ready to fire with the others at the first wave.

Peter waited a moment. "If we don't charge them first they'll charge us." He waited for at least a minute. "I hope they move fast." He mumbled, thinking of Aslan and Cassius.

The General's army began to move forward. Peter looked at Ed again, who shrugged and nodded. He didn't know what else to do.

Peter drew his sword and the army behind him cheered. He waited still. Edmund had to signal the first wave before they could charge in.

Edmund watched carefully, raised his sword, and waited. Peter made a downward motion with his blade. "First wave!" Edmund shouted.

Griffin's flew in for the first attack.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Jadis POV

Everything had changed in a matter of days, hours even. Then again,…a child tends to do that to their parent.

I was bitter, cold, and hateful. Maybe I still am. But once Cassius was born,…he melted the cold walls around my heart.

I had known I was only married to stop what I was planning. Aslan thought if I had power and was a rightful Queen that I would not take over. How foolish his plan was. But after I had Cassius it didn't seem that way at all.

In all honesty, for a moment I'd forgotten what my plan was. I'd forgotten my long plan of gaining power. I forgot everything.

Aslan was there when he was born, which surprised me, he was never around. Always had some business to attend to.

* * *

_Jadis stared into the eyes that were very much like her own, but far more curious._

_The white haired baby smiled and waved his arms._

_Jadis actually smiled and held him closer._

_He giggled and continued to stare up at his mother._

'_Cassius.' Jadis mumbled and brushed his soft hair back._

_The boy, 'Cassius', yawned and snuggled into the cool blankets for a nap._

* * *

"All that work," I sighed as the creatures began to come back to life. "For nothing." They stumbled away from me.

Aslan chuckled. "At least you taught to be on our guard."

"She's the enemy!" A faun cried.

"Be calm. If you don't trust her then trust me. All is well. Or it will be after this fight is over. We need to move out now. Peter and the others will need all the help they can get." He looked at me. "I can only imagine what that General of yours has pulled out on them."

"If he's been in my library then he'll have all kinds of creatures." I looked at the doorway, all the animals filing out. "Nothing you can't handle I'm sure."

"Same goes for you. Let us go now." He turned and I took my place on his back. "Can I trust you to raise a sword against the army you created?" He asked cautiously.

"And more. Cassius is on your side, they are against him. The General even killed him." I frowned at the memory. "You have my sword."

"Good." Aslan nodded and dashed out through a space in the lines of creatures.

He laughed as he ran. I glared. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just,…a thousand years ago you came from another world into my own at its dawn. You planned to destroy it. Now you're fighting to save it."

"Ebony and irony as Cassius would say. But don't be mistaken. I'm not fighting for Narnia. I'm fighting for my only child."

"You had none back in Charn?"

"Heavens no." I remembered how many of the men looked in my own long dead world, not pleasant. "It wasn't exactly in my plan to have one here either."

"Life works in mysterious ways Jade."

"Only Chace is allowed to call me that."

"Well I just have haven't I?"

"Don't do it again." I mumbled as I realized his words were right. Maybe I was meant to have Cassius, to force me to change my ways. I would still seek power, but it would only be to use against my enemy.

God, how I'd changed.

* * *

Cassius POV

Peter had pulled back to the rocks. Not a good thing. But I had brought our new friends. In the past no one had dared to touch a dragon but my mother. And here I had brought them all out of hiding.

I'd even taken the time to befriend a few beasts in the desert.

Chace was leading them to the battle.

Father and mother stood on a large rock. Father roared to show he'd arrived. I pulled onto a large one beside them. "The cavalry has arrived!" I grinned.

Father laughed, mother look delighted. I pulled my sword from its sheath. It's red blade glinted in the sunlight. It was made specially for my use and my use alone. I spotted the General and grinned. He was mine to finish. Or Chace's.

I jumped from the dragon's back. He roared and led his own fighters into the battle. I charged around the large rocks, my parents just behind me. I would surprise him.

Being the child of the two strongest in Narnia I was powerful. I could ran almost as fast as any four legged beast.

The General prepared to finish Peter, claiming glory for himself.

How foolish he was.

Two aerial 'demon birds' dropped from the sky as I paused to see who was where. I snarled. Holding my shield, which mother had made specially for me as well (It could freeze any surface it touched).

I tapped the first on its belly as it flew above me and cut off a wing on the other. The first turned to pure ice and crashed into a large rock and crumbled, the second did the same but make a sickening crack as it hit stone and fell to the ground.

Running again I watched as a dragon took hold of two of the enemy and tossed one into its mouth and threw the other into a rock.

I didn't know where Chace was, where my parents were, where anyone really was. But I had to kill the general. And the stronger beasts I knew were behind him.

The ax the General held swung down as I made my surprise attack. "Here!" I called, throwing down my weapons as I jumped onto his back and pulled him down with me. I rolled onto my back and threw the General into the rock beside us.

Chace appeared as the General turned back around and blocked Chace's first punch, but his ax was thrown aside and my keeper's right fist shot up and punched as hard as he could.

Peter stood behind me and made a gagging sound. Father and mother watched on. I laughed and pointed. "Cool." I laughed. That was my mother's personality speaking. Taking joy in the defeat of my enemy.

Chace scoffed and pulled his fist from the dead Minotaur's head and shook the blood off. "Pick up your weapons. There's still a fight to be had."

I nodded and climbed onto the rock I'd leapt from to retrieve my sword and shield.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV  
_The End_

Cassius sat heavily on a rock. They'd pushed the army back. But there were still many to be defeated yet. Aslan, Peter, Edmund, Jadis, and Chace sat around him.

"We can't keep going." Edmund groaned. His back to the battlefield.

"If you can't then don't." Cassius bandaged his arm. He turned to Chace. "Find any who can still fight and see if they're willing to do so. The dragon's and I can only do so much damage alone."

Peter stared. "You're not seriously thinking of going in alone."

"Being with dragon's doesn't exactly make me alone. And I'm not going to make soldiers who don't have the spirit to fight charge into battle." Cassius sighed and removed his armor. He rubbed at the deep red marks wearing the metal had made. "Without spirit you really have nothing. Spirit gives courage and courage can be everything." He stood and grabbed his sword and poked Edmund in the back gently. The boy turned.

"What?" He considered Cassius a friend 'of sorts'.

"Ready the archers." He turned back to the open field. Several nasty looking demons stared back.

"He unlocked the Chimeras." Cassius sighed.

"The what?" Peter followed his gaze.

"Beasts twisted together to make something particularly nasty and not very friendly nor easy to control. They were old experiments by Narnian's a long time ago. The act was forbidden and the monsters were locked away." Cassius answered. "I imagine many were made by the Northern Witches." He looked over at his mother.

Jadis shook her head. "I would have no way of knowing. I cut off all connections when I left them."

"Did any of them show any interest?"

"A few, I don't know how they would have been able to form one as it takes much of one's time and patience. And that was something many lacked."

Cassius nodded. "Well however they came to be they're here. They need to go away." He picked up his shield. "I think that General bit off more than he could chew."

Edmund ran up to him. "The archers are ready and waiting for your signal. A lot are hiding in the trees nearby and behind cliffs."

"Very good, thank you for your help Eddy boy."

The boy smiled and nodded before running off to the others. Chace appeared and walked up to him.

"Please say at least one." Cassius mumbled.

"You think one would be enough?" Peter asked curiously.

"I think one would be enough but I was hopping for more."

"You have at least a hundred capable and a few more willing."

"Telling the willing to wait."

"I knew you'd say that and I did, but they refused." Chace shrugged.

"What?"

"They said they wouldn't not fight. They said if they could wield a sword and run, they were fine."

"How bad are the injuries of the one's who said that?" Cassius turned back to the enemy.

"A few deep gashes and cuts."

Cassius sighed. "If they want to fight I can't stop them."

"But," Peter started.

"Stop." Cassius mumbled. "I'm more than willing to go this alone, but if they refused my offer I cannot stop them, and if I ordered them they'd probably hate me."

"You'd fight those things alone?" Peter asked as he looked at the monsters. More and more seemed to be appearing.

"If I had to yes." Cassius nodded.

Aslan smiled. He had a lion's heart.

"Well!" Cassius grinned. "Let's do this!"

Chace grinned. His ward turned to Peter.

"Go to the others and see what's going on. You can either be with the archers or us."

"I'll stay here." Peter picked up his sword and shield.

"Thank you." Cassius smiled.

The ready soldiers began to appear. Cassius turned to his mother. "Staying?" He asked curiously. He didn't want his mother to get hurt but if she said she was staying then there wasn't much he could do.

She nodded.

"She'll be with me." Aslan walked up beside her.

Cassius half glared. "And that makes me feel better because?"

"Cassius." Jadis warned.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Right then." He looked at the ready troops. "Shall we?"

They roared their readiness.

Cassius turned back and started forward.

"Wait!" Peter called. The real Prince looked back to him. "What about your armor?"

"What about it?"

"You're in nothing but a shirt and shorts! You need something to protect yourself."

"Hence the shield." Cassius spoke sarcastically. He noted that sometimes he could have his mother's dry wit.

"But,"

"But nothing! Let's go!" Cassius turned quickly. "Ed! First wave!" He shouted. The beast at the other end began to charge.

A flurry of arrows shot from the rocks and trees.

Cassius swung his sword down. "Charge!" Peter ran beside him. "You ready for the fight of your life little King?" He asked, grinning.

"Something like that!" Peter called back as they ran.

Cassius laughed heartily as he ran. This would indeed be a match to the death.

* * *

"That uh,…I was expecting that to last longer." Cassius called as he took a seat on a dead Chimera.

"Well with you blowing them up what did you expect?" Peter asked with amusement.

"They were just little bombs I wanted to try out. I wasn't expecting them to,…you know." Cassius looked around.

"What about the others?" Peter looked around.

"The enemy is dead. Most of the Narnian's will leave this ground with their lives, now it's just a matter of cleaning up and burying them."

"Let them do it." Chace called. Cassius and Peter looked at him in confusion. "During the battle a few surrendered. I say under our watch let them clean it up."

"Oh! Fantastic idea!" Cassius stood and walked over to his mother. "Can we go home now?"

"You have to be crowned first." Jadis mumbled, brushing dirt from her son's hair and the scraps of his clothes.

"Yes." Aslan spoke up as he joined them. "After that you can go."

"Everyone knows you will." Cassius mumbled. Still upset with his father. "You're a cat after all." Jadis nudged his shoulder. Cassius huffed and looked away. He knew he should try and get along with his father, but he also knew he couldn't have a father/son relationship with his own father. At best they could just be friends, he figured Aslan had always known this, just never made the choice to explain it to him. Stepping away from his mother he stared at the great lion.

There was a long silence, the others on the field watching curiously.

Cassius offered a small smile. "Hi." He mumbled.

"Hello." Aslan returned quietly, sliming.

"I'm Cassius."

"Aslan."

"I like to eat apples with honey and chocolate with crackers."

"Those sound quite tasty." Aslan smiled.

Cassius nodded and returned to his mother's side. No she and Aslan would not be together again. If they ever had been. Aslan would go, and Cassius would stay with his mother in the palace.

"Hey." Peter called. Cassius turned to look at him. "I didn't realize until now but, your blood is silver."

Cassius laughed. "Want to take some home? You may get something from it." His blood was pure silver.

Peter shrank back. "No thanks. It seems a bit grim to sell someone blood. Even if it is silver."

Cassius laughed and returned to camp with his mother.

* * *

Cassius POV

I was happy that my mother got to be part of the celebration. She wasn't dressed in her usual icy looking clothes. Of course they were silver, but it was silk, and her hair was down which made her look much nicer.

The two Kings and the two Queens were crowned. I was next. Chace walked beside me, dressed in new warm silken furs of white and black, feet bare.

Dressed in simple blue and silver, I had refused to overdo looking my best.

I stood at the top step and turned, my back to the Kings and Queens, all of Narnia knew my crowning was more important, being the child of the creator of the world they lived in.

Chace stood on the step below me, he took a crown offered by the beaver that brought the four children this far. My keeper smiled as he held the crown, the same crown my father made and wore. "Prince Cassius, ruler of Narnia, do you accept this title?"

"I do."

"Will you protect your country?"

"I will."

"Your people?"

"I will."

"And will you, Prince Cassius, to the best of your ability, lead us to peace?"

"I will."

"Then please, Prince Cassius, bow your head." Chace smiled proudly.

I did so, and the silver and golden crown of intricate design with a small sun at it's front and moon to the back was place upon my head.

There was a loud roar of approval from all sides that made me feel almost deaf once it finally died down. I turned to look at my parents, both were smiling with pride.

I was finally King, and I would never abuse it.

* * *

I decided to live with mother at her castle, she warmed it up and made it a little more green just for me. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted.

Father left, just like a cat. He gets what he wants done and vanishes, how very like him.

Never even stuck around for me. Not ever.

I sat on my bed that night, crown in hands. Mother came in quietly. "Cassius?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

I sighed and nodded. "It's just, everything seemed to pass by in a flash." She sat beside me and kissed my temple.

"It did didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But at least I have you back, we're going to have to catch up sometime." She laughed.

I smiled. Mother always knew how to cheer me up.

* * *

**My Dear Sweet Fogged Season  
**Normal POV  
_The End of The End and The Start of The Beginning_

Cassius glared at the spot in front of him. Chace and his mother stood to the right of him and two unknown soldiers to the left.

"Once more." Cassius mumbled.

"We came looking for them, following the tracks and,…well we couldn't find them." One muttered nervously.

"They went back to their world." Edmund's horse Phillip spoke up.

Cassius sighed. "Accident or on purpose?"

"I'm guessing accident. They sounded curious and confused." Philip sighed and was led off by one of the soldiers.

Cassius groaned and turned to his mother and keeper. "Well that's brilliant!"

Jadis wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Calm down, you can lead Narnia alone. You basically have been." She ruffled his hair. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I don't know." Cassius looked to the Northern Star. His own star. It burned brightly like the sun, but smaller far to the north in the winter tundra. It had burst into existence the day he was born. When he was weak it dimmed, when he was at his strongest it burned as it did now. And on the occasion when he died, it went out. "I have a bad feeling." He mumbled as he stared at the fiery object, it reminded him something of a flower. "Peace won't last forever." Even if that's what he was made for.

* * *

Damn pirates! Cassius thought in annoyance.

Those damn Telemarine's! They'd snuck in and pretended to be kind, worming their way in and destroying Narnia slowly.

"Fall back!" Cassius called. "Retreat to the woods!" The ones fighting followed orders quickly.

Cassius jumped onto Chace's back as they ran to the woods. "Follow me!" He called as he took the lead of the massive clump of Narnian's.

His mother had already gone ahead.

These people were nothing compared to Jadis. She'd taken Narnia in a matter of days, it took these people months, how weak. But effective. They'd taken advantage of the kind nature of Cassius' people and used it against them to gain the upper hand in the battles.

As weak as they were they could be called clever.

"Where are we to go my lord?" Someone called.

"To the Northern Tundra. The Ice People will help." Cassius called back.

"How do you know?"

"My mother is one of them, and the strongest, they dare not refuse her. And I am her son, they dare not refuse me." Cassius answered calmly.

The Telemar were always to scared to enter the Wood.

Jadis had been suspicious of them and told Cassius to order the people of Narnia to tell them nothing but frightening stories of the trees. Her advice worked quite well.

"Stick to the woods and we'll be fine!" Cassius called as he led the fleeting Narnian's on to the mountains.

* * *

Normal POV

The Last of the Narnian's filed into one of the ice palace's. Cassius sighed, they'd made it. A few injured and sadly some gone but he'd gotten the majority to the north.

There was at least two handfuls or so that decided to stay in the Wood to keep an eye on the enemy. They'd breed, Cassius knew it. Which was good. The more there were of them, the better their chances were at defeating them someday.

Cassius walked over to his mother. "I told you."

"I know. But at least you got most away safely." Jadis smiled down at her son. He now appeared to be twelve years of age.

"Yeah, we'll just sit back and watch for now." He mumbled. Jadis eyed him knowingly. "What?" He questioned when he caught her stare.

"You're wondering where Aslan is."

"Well where is he? His people are suffering and he's taking a cat nap somewhere." Cassius glared out at the trees. He thought his father was like him. He was wrong.

"Nothing happens the same way Cassius." Jadis chided lightly. "Come on, you need something to eat." She turned him toward the largest ice palace.

So much for leading Narnia to everlasting peace.

But since when did peace last forever?


End file.
